The field of hydroponics involves a method of growing plants without soil. The roots of the plants may be in solution supported with or without gravel, mineral wool, clay, and the like. Hydroponics has become very popular over the last century around the world because no soil is needed to grow plants, the system is highly controlled, which reduces nutrition pollution and pesticide damage, and crop yields are high.
A hydroponic system is needed that can allow for the growth of a large volume of plants and crops in a small space. Additionally, systems which optimize the recycling of nutrients are desirable.